


If you still believe

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, What-If, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Spoiler at the end of the game FFXV : What if Noctis was still alive but was prisoner of someone, and the trio (Gladio,Ignis & Prompto) go search him with the help of Hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work about Final Fantasy XV and it's will not be the last.  
> Had this idea after the ending of the game.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Some years after FFXV, Prompto, Gladio & Ignis had one discovery.

"Oh Umbra" say Prompto

"But Noct is not here anymore" Prompto is sad

"I think Umbra try to say something to us with the book" say Gladio

"Maybe like with Luna & Noct one message" say Ignis

Gladio looked at it with Prompto and they saw one message with a picture of Noctis who was telling them he was alive but didn't know where, he was just prisoners.

After this message, they have begun their quest with the new Regalia, they go in new city searching for clues but nothing. Then they arrive in one city where someone tells them "Maybe he is in one another universe?"

"How" they ask

"Come with me" it's Hope

He explains them that it's happen to him many years before until he found again the right timeline.

They start working with him, where they learn little by little that he was prisoner of one cristal by the gods. They didn't know that Carbuncle was one god and make live again some people, Carbuncle is with Noctis, he is not the bad god because he is the lightning for help. But another god was here and was bad.  
They had message in every timeline where they go, they had some images of maybe what could be the bad guy. They fight so many monsters who were evil, saw some chocobos who helped them. Even some moggle. But they learn that they had to be careful to not break the history.

One day while they have one campement they saw Umbra with one sphere that Umbra give to the guys, they saw Noctis be tortured by one evil guy who was Ardyn who was still alive.

They go back see Hope "Do you know Ardyn?"

"Ardyn, he is a god in my world, he is immortal because he is because of him that we have eons. If you destroy him, maybe you can save your friend and help the world"

"Again?" Say Gladio

"Why?" Ask Hope

"Because we already did this, or Noctis do this and that the reason of why he is prisoner"

"You have to help him" say Hope

He really analyzes the sphere, then send them in the right timeline after all the preparations of the guys, where they fight to have the biggest weapon and also have the ultimate weapon for Noctis to give him when he was back. The plan was to save him, then fight all together Ardyn and save the world.  
When they arrive at the place, they had to be careful with the place because lots of corridor, lots of fights, thunder, an earthquake and they arrive after for saving Noctis where they give him the weapon and they all reunited, they hug each other

"Thanks for saving me" say Noctis

Prompto kiss him and said "Of course we save you, we always said we are together. And we are all lovers"

"That"is right" say Ignis

"Now let's fight the evil" say Gladio

"With Pleasure"

They travel until they meet Ardyn that they fight again with the evil god who was Ifrit but more powerful and evil. They were combined together. And when they finished, they were separated, Shiva ends Ifrit totally then for Arydn they kill him all. And he will not be back since Ifrit was no longer here.   
Carbuncle was only here for Noctis and his friends. Since they have done one pact. They eliminate every trace of the immortality of Ardyn with the help of the Ring and their weapon who had some mysterious powers.

When they arrive to Hope again, they thank him. Hope explains to them that he had used this before with friends for saving someone important for him who was Lightning. And he was happy because it's worked.

They saved the world, and the gang was happy to have Noctis back and they could be together forever and in couple.

**END**


End file.
